1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments are generally directed to semiconductor integrated circuits, and more particularly to semiconductor chips and electronic systems including the semiconductor chips.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the degree of integration of semiconductor chips increases, a larger number of components may be integrated into one semiconductor chip, and the operation speed of the semiconductor chip gradually increases. As the degree of integration and the operation speed of the semiconductor chip increases, a greater amount of heat may be emitted within the semiconductor chip, and a local temperature difference may occur within the semiconductor chip due to the operating conditions thereof. Accordingly, recently, temperature or thermal management has been utilized for semiconductor chips.
A conventional semiconductor chip may have an additional thermoelectric element chip attached outside thereof, and thus the conventional semiconductor chip is relatively thick. Although a conventional semiconductor chip includes a thermoelectric element, an additional heat sink may be needed because heat generated at a hot spot is emitted vertically by the thermoelectric element.